gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Toni
American |family = |affiliations = DJ Teri |voice = Maria Chambers |vehicles = |businesses = Radio host }} Toni is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who is the host of several pop stations throughout the game series. She hosts Flashback FM in Grand Theft Auto III, hosts Flash FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and co-hosts it in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories alongside Teri. Toni is voiced by Maria Chambers in all of her appearances. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' In 1984, the setting of GTA Vice City Stories, Toni appears in Flash FM as a sidekick for Teri, who seems to be in control of the show. Toni comes across as an excited -using party-girl who gets invited on tour buses and to backstage parties. She seems to be very promiscuous, implying over the course of the radio that she had sex with a married guy, some club bouncers, an entire bands line-up in a bus tour and every police officer that has stopped her. Both Teri and Toni share a mutual hostility with each other and exchange vicious insults regarding the other's sexual and drug habits, with Toni often gaining the upper hand. It is also implied throughout the show that both are under the influence of large amounts of cocaine whilst on the air. At one point, Toni and Teri allude to having slept with each other the previous night, however, were too drunk to remember it. It is hinted that Teri, in her mid-twenties, was considered too old to be hosting Flash FM and was probably fired some time after the events of GTA VCS, a possible spoof of the high turnover rate of s due to age, leading to Toni's rise as the sole DJ of the station. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In 1986, the setting of GTA Vice City, Toni, now as the only host of Flash FM, continues with her hedonistic lifestyle. Her sexual appetite is as high as ever: before playing 's " " she comments "this one is really good and I'm not receiving any special treatment or action on the tour bus to say that"; and after the song plays she says "when these guys are done with me I'd walk like an Egyptian... or a cowboy". She likely justifies her lifestyle when she comments "we play nothing but the best pop music, all day, every day until the end of time, which could be tomorrow! So live like it's forever, today!" She makes playful s referencing the name of the station and her penchant for flashing on public. She sometimes screams and speaks suddenly fast in-between songs, implying she does drugs while working on the studio. She also implies to have an as said in one of her comments "gag me with a spoon, and I mean that in a good way". At this moment, her views on aging and the passing of time seem to be ironic given her later situation. She says "these songs never get old", "now that's what I call a record for young people" and "old people, go back to where you came from!" At one point, she recalls "I was at this party the other night, there was this old cow. I mean she was old! Must have been like 30. At least. Which is what, 100 in cow years? By the time I'm thirty I'd be doing something really important." This last remark is an in-series joke, as she is ironically still a radio DJ fifteen years later, in the Grand Theft Auto III radio Flashback FM. As further reference to GTA III, Toni mentions in Flash FM that "I was dancing with my lighter and my hair went up like a Christmas tree", an incident she suspiciously deny in GTA III when she claims, "luckily I've never been fire... I've done a lot of crazy things, I can tell you that... but I've never been on fire... at least not to my knowledge". ''Grand Theft Auto III'' By 2001, the setting of GTA III, Toni, now clearly aged and with a coarser voice, is the host of Flashback FM. She reminisces about her hedonistic lifestyle during the 1980s, commenting "I played the trumpet a lot back then, if you know what I mean" and "I've done a lot of crazy things but I've never been on fire, at least not to my knowledge". She frequently loses herself in her memories when she has her flashbacks about the men she had sex with. A comment censored in the PS2 version but available in the official GTA III website reveals that she had sex with the entire line-up in a bus tour, "we were wild", as she remarks. She mentions that she was asked by friends "do you remember the 70s and 80s?", to which she replied, "well, I certainly don't remember anything else since then!" ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, Toni is one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame, and her picture is reused for the Vinewood Sports LS store in Hawick. Gallery DJToni_GTAVC.png|DJ Toni's artwork in GTA Vice City. Dj_toni-GTAV.jpg|DJ Toni's star at the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V. Xt7nP4d.jpg|The billboard with Toni's picture on it in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation de:Toni (DJ) es:Toni ru:DJ Toni pl:Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Toni Category:Unseen characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame